


Secrecy

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Some time after they had gone to Cape Cod for summer, Max comes by to pay Ash a visit at his condo.With Eiji out of the house, there was enough time for them to do what both of them had longed for ever since that breezy summer night.





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a small continuation for Summer Sanctuary aka my first Max/Ash thing.  
> Somehow I am unable to write smut right form the go and always need a few pages of built-up before I actually get to the good part. Idk, my heart won't let me skip these things!

The clock read 13:20, the radio played one of those songs you'd hear over and over again for a whole week until no one wanted to ever listen to it again.  
Eiji was out with Kong and Bones, Ash had figured he couldn't keep him holed up like that forever.   
They'd be out till the evening for sure and Ash would have enough time to get some more things settled without Eiji noticing...

...and after all, someone else had requested to see him again.

 

13:30, Ash had made sure to clean up some of the remainders of last night's movie marathon with Eiji. One last trace of thrown-around popcorn to clean up and Ash would be done.   
Just in time, the moment he had come out from the kitchen, someone knocked on his door.   
Once, then twice, a little pause, one more knock.   
A grin curled up on his lips, hips gently swaying as he approached the front door. ''Who is there?'' he asked using his most innocent voice.  
  


''You know damn well who's there, son.'' Ash opened the door as he heard the familiar voice, sticking his head out without opening it too wide.  
  


''Daddy taught me to always check the door before opening it.'' he chuckled, sticking his tongue out as a greeting for Max. ''As if you'd ever listen to what other people say.'' the man chuckled as Ash finally let him in. He wore the same suit he had worn last time. When they first visited the condo, keeping his disguise as Eddie Winston upright. ''I am a good boy, dad, you know.''  
  


''You're a brat. That's all.''  
  
They joked their way into the living room, Max discarding his jacket on his way, leaving it to rest on the counter of the open kitchen. He had to admit, he was suprised to see the condo in such a good shape. He had certainly imagined it to be much messier with two teens living there on their own.  
  
''Eiji's making sure it's cleaned up, huh?'' he teased, his elbow pushing against Ash's side.  
  


Ash rolled his eyes as he cussed something disguised in a mutter.  
  
''What was that, Chris? How dare you talk to your father like this?''  
  


''You definitely enjoy being a father, huh?''

 

Max quickly dropped the act with a soft laugh.  
  
''You were the one who asked me to play daddy in all this.''  
  


They had brought their small talk to the comfortable couch, Max's gaze immediately wandering over to the windowed walls. His eyes lingered on the view of Central Park in front of them.  
  


''So, real talk now, how have you been?''  
  
Max's voice had changed, sincereness lingering in each of his words. ''Have you been eating properly?''

Ash stayed silent, his gaze averted. Max couldn't help but stare, mustering every inch of Ash's slender body. Skinny legs pulled in close to his chest, thin arms wrapped around them as his chin rested on his knees. A ball of Ash.   
  
  
''I've survived out on the streets and you're asking me if I eat properly?'' he huffed.   
  
  
_''Ash...''_  
  


Silence lingered between them.   
They had promised not to talk about that evening ever again. Had decided that what had happened in Cape Cod, would stay in Cape Cod.  
And yet, Max had a hard time forgetting how they had bonded back then.   
  
_Blonde, disheveld hair spread out on the white sheets underneath him._  
 _Soft skin against his, silent begs filling the air._

_''Hold me...''_

 

How could Max ever forget such a sight?   
Ash Lynx, known as one of the bravest and strongest out there, soft, almost weak in his arms.   
Ash breaking the silence between them by scooping in closer pulled Max from his memories, his arm moving up to welcome the boy out of instinct.   
He felt his warmth, felt his chest heave and drop with each gentle breath the boy would take. It was amazing how well Ash fit into his arms, sinking into him almost completely.  
Max's hand wandered from the boy's back, up to his hair, caressing his nape.   
The boy had placed his hand on the other's chest, heat spreading from where he touched.   
  
''I can feel your heart beating faster.'' Ash chuckled, lifting his head to look at Max.   
  
''Am I making you nervous, old man?'' Max grimaced, rolling his eyes at his constant teasing.   
  
''In fact, no. I am glad you seem to be able to relax a little.   
  
_''You should take more care of yourself.''_  
  
  


There was no reply from Ash's side, him nuzzling up against Max again was answer enough.   
Like a cat, Ash seemed to press his body against the other's as much as possible, his head softly nuzzling up against him every now and then.   
Max knew what Ash wanted to say, pride keeping him from doing so.  
  
 _''Take care of me.''_   
  
The man pulled him in closer, Ash's weight no challenge for him.   
It took them a moment to figure out a position fit for both of them. It only took Ash seconds to doze off.   
Not once Max had left his side, kept his arms around the sleeping boy as time went by.   
He had told him Eiji wouldn't be back until eight, there was enough time still. Even though Max had come over with other things on his mind.   
Different plans for those intimate hours between them, he didn't mind at all.   
He'd rather let Ash sleep, only able to imagine how many nights the boy had spent working on gathering informations.   
When Ash woke up, he found Max to have grabbed one of the magazines from the coffee table, casually flipping through its pages.   
He could see him concentrate, eyes squinting a little whenever he tried to read something. Could see the soft wrinkles around his eyes.   
Ash's soft chuckle suggested that the boy had finally woken up again, New York's skyline touched by orange light by now.   
  
''Awake again?'' Max asked, gently rubbing the other's back.  
  
''Mm-hm...''

Ash felt surprisingly good, almost as if he had had a whole night of sleep to himself instead of just a nap.  
  
''How long have I been out?''

''Four hours?''  
  
Ash stared at him for a second, disbelief on his face. How could he sleep this long? He wasn't feeling tired after all... was he?

  
''Sorry I kept you around for so long, you could've woken me up or...could've left.'' The blonde youth sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before glaring at Max. He surely wasn't a big fan of waking up.  
  
''Nah, we said we'd spend a few hours with each other so I stayed. Bathing in the presence, one could say.'' Max chuckled again, putting the magazine down.   
  
''You hungry?''  
  
''Not really...''  
  
Max remembered the last time he had passed out from exhaustion. The bitter taste of an uncomfortable nap, with his clothes still on, lingering in his mouth as he had woken up. Water would surely do some magic on the boy. He left Ash's side for a moment, returning with a glass, ice from the fridge inside.   
  
_''Thanks...''_  
  
Ash downed the glass in one go, no hesitance over its temperature or anything.   
  
''Alright old man, let's get to it.'' he said with a sigh, slender hands reaching out for Max's to pull him down next to him.   
  
But there was hesitation on his face.   
  
''We... don't have to, you know?''   
  
Ash raised one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
''You don't sound thrilled about it, we don't have to if you don't want to.''   
  
There it was again.   
The same, stern voice Max had used back then in Cape Cod.   
For a moment it felt like Ash could smell the ocean's breeze, a rush of summer memories coming back to him.  
  


 _''But I want to.''_   
  
''Are you sure?'' Max reassured, both hands wandering up to the boy's cheeks as he came in a little closer, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
''Sure am,'' he chuckled, ''Stop worrying so much.''  
  
The man couldn't hide the faint hint of red spreading over his cheeks, averting his gaze.   
  
''Sorry...''

 

''Follow me.''   
  
Ash guided the way down the hallway, leading Max into one of the bedrooms.   
Although he had seen the whole condo when they first bought it, Max had almost forgotten how big it was indeed.   
With the door shut behind them, Ash started his act. His hips swaying gently, every move, well calculated. Elegant movements freed him from his shirt.   
A swift swing of his slim wrist casting it to the side carelessly as he turned to face the man again. Max's gaze was caught by jade-green orbs, staring back at him with a seductive smile on his lips.  
Ash's pants had a loose fit, hanging from his slightly visible hipbones as he unbuckled his belt. ''Let me do it.'', Max insisted, stepping closer as his arms wrapped around Ash's waist. Hungry lips pressing against the other's as his hands wandered down to help him strip. Ash reached out to get a hold of Max's face, pulling him in closer, not wanting to let go again.   
He didn't know what it was, but the urge to jump Max grew irresistibel and without a further warning, Ash acted on his instincts.  
It was a surprise for the other for sure, but nothing he couldn't handle. Ash's weight wasn't something to throw him off guard and so he helped himself by pinning the boy against the wall.   
Ash's legs wrapped around Max's waist.

 

''Eager, aren't we?'' he chuckled, pressing another kiss onto Ash's lips.   
  
  
''Shut up.''  
  
Kisses turned into bites, slowly trailing down the other's neck.   
They lingered in the crook of his neck where Max made sure to leave his traces. They'd be just below Ash's collar, a secret between them.  
  
''Max~'' Ash purred, tugging at his shirt, growing more and more impatient.  
  
''Alright, alright!'' the man paused, taking Ash over to the bed so he could start undressing himself.  
  
Ash watched, an amused grin on his face. ''Why not try putting on a show for me?'' he teased.  
  
  
 **''Won't happen, boy.''**  
  
  
_''Lame.''_  
  
  
Max huffed as he tossed his pants aside, his attention back on Ash who laid on his back.   
Sprawled out over the bed in a positon that couldn't be comfortable at all, he looked like some expensive cat, ready to be spoiled.   
He had learned it all, knew what people wanted to see. The man came to the conclusion that this was simply something he had to put up with.   
It was behavior Ash had learned from an early age on after all.   
Max laid down next to Ash, calloused fingers brushing over a pale, perfectly smooth chest.   
He noticed how his touch sent a shiver down the other's spine.   
Goosebumps showing up as one of Max's rough fingers brushed over a sensitive nipple. It drove an unexpected moan out of Ash, making Max long for more of those sweet sounds.  
He put his full attention on his partner, he'd care for Ash in all ways possible.   
  
''Such sweet moans.'' he whispered in that husky voice of his before pressing a kiss on Ash's chest.   
  
After having put a bit more attention to the other, Max rolled over to reach out for his jacket.  
  
''Damn, I left it on the counter...''   
  
Annoyed with himself he left Ash's side without a warning, feeling the boy's confused gaze in his back.   
He came back again only seconds later, a small plastic bottle in his hands.

''I came prepared today.'',beaming with pride as he held a small bottle of lube in his hand, presenting it to Ash as if it was something Michael had made for him.   
  
Ash couldn't help but laugh, almost not believing his eyes.   
Was Max's need to be as careful as possible with him, actually strong enough to make him go out of his way and buy a bottle of lube?   
More laughter escaped his lips as he tried to imgine a visibly uncomfortable Max buying a bottle of lube.   
  
''What? Why you're laughting?''  
  
  
Not that he would mind though...  
  


''Nothing – just fuck me already.''   
  
  
  
  
Sweet moans filled the air not long after, Ash's voice begging for more as Max dragged out his preparations as long as possible.   
He had grown better at teasing Ash by now, had gotten rid of his insecurities when it came to pleasuring the other.   
His cock had grown awfully hard, the desire to thrust into Ash's tight hole unbearably strong. He felt his hungry hole clench around his fingers, sucking in as much of them as possible.  
  
_''Needy little brat~''_   
  
Ash moved his hips, longing for more of what Max gave to him.   
Warmth.   
Security.   
Pleasure.   
  
''More! More!!'' he called out almost sounding desperate by now.   
  
Arching his back, keeping his legs from twitching together as Max kept pushing his fingers in and out.   
Deeper with each thrust until he pulled out completely only to repeat the pattern again.   
  
''You know, when we first got the condo, I thought about fucking you in each room of it. First the entrance hall, then the kitchen before switching to the living room. I'd fuck you up against the wall, make you beg for more in the bath room and finish it in one of these bed rooms.''   
  
He leaned in closer as he retracted his fingers, positioning himself between Ash's legs.  
  
''And then I'd repeat the same thing the day after. Every night I'd fuck you in another room until we had gone through the whole condo. I imagined how it'd be to live with you here, see you wake up every morning, go to bed with you to keep the nightmares away.''   
  
It was Max's careful voice, his vulgar and yet gentle words.  
It sent a strange feeling right into Ash's guts, building up more of that arousing tension in his stomach.   
  
''Shit, I wanted to fuck you the moment we stepped into this appartment. I felt like a newly-wed couple back then.''   
  
Ash's cheeks had turned red, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lower lip.  
  
  
''Then fuck me already, _darling!_ Fuck me! _'_ ' he called out, not able to stand any more of this sweet sweet torture.  
  
''That's what I wanted to hear, baby.''   
  
And so he finally gave in, pushing the tip of his cock past Ash's entrance.   
He pulled out once more, applying more lube before going in for a second try which left Ash crying out in desperation.   
Once he had made sure that his cock, as well as Ash, had been slicked up enough, he pushed in without hesitation.   
His complete length in one go, his decent girth giving Ash a nice stretch to adjust to. It had been a while since Cape Cod.   
They had spent more intimate moments since then, none of them sexual however. Their whole evening stretched out to be a mix between having sex and cuddling up to each other.   
Max had made sure to drive Ash over the edge several times, getting him to the point of begging for a break.   
When Max would grow tired, he'd continue using his hands. This evening was all about Ash and what he wanted, no requests left unfilled.   
  
It was 19:50 when Max left the condo clad in the disguise of a father who would visit his son. He barely avoided Eiji and the others.   
This would stay a secret between him and Ash for a little longer.   
It had started to rain by the time he was about to leave the entrance hall, the man at the door already familiar with him as Eddie Winston.  
  
''Good evening, Sir. Your son is a splendid one, such a friendly guy.'' he commented as Max walked past him.   
  
''You must be proud.''  
  
For a moment Max – no, Eddie – halted, turning to face the doorman.  
  
  
 _''I am really proud of him, yes.''_

 

 


End file.
